Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus
by TheShadows2523
Summary: AU where the witches actually die when they're burned, and Binx ends up living with the family. Queue Max and Allison who want to help return Binx to his human form. My summaries always suck sorry. Max/Binx, rated M for eventual happy times.


AU where the witches actually die when they're burned to death, and Binx decides to live with the family. Max/Binx happiness ensues. This idea is sort of stolen from an ancient fanfiction that apparently got deleted. And naturally, I feel the need to rewrite it, and hopefully finish it at some point cause the author never actually got past a chapter or two. Anyway, on we go.

Max sighed contently to himself, as he woke up, noting Allison lying next to him. Dani lay on his bed, Binx still in her arms. Finally, it was over. The witches were dead. And they could finally go back to having a normal life. Well, as normal a life as one can have with a talking cat at any rate. Before he could further indulge his thoughts, Allison stirred underneath him. They looked into each other's eyes before speaking.

"Hi." Allison said.

"Hi." Max replied with a dorky little grin. She smiled and looked at him for another second or so before her eyes went to the clock.

"Oh my God, its 5:00. My parents are gonna kill me." She groaned. "I should go."

She started collecting herself and got ready to leave, before her parents sent out search parties.

"I wish you could stay." Max said with a light smile. And he meant it. It can been a crazy evening. Quite likely the craziest he would ever have in his lifetime. And he would do it all again. Well, most of it anyway. Because at the end of it all, all the craziness brought him and Allison closer together. And got him a new family member as well.

Allison's face grew sad.

"Poor Binx." She said with a sigh, looking at the black feline still tightly clutched by Dani.

"Yeah poor Binx." Max replied. After all the trouble he went through to help them, he was still denied what was due him: seeing his little sister again.

"We owe him a lot." And indeed they did. If it weren't for Thackery well… they probably wouldn't be sitting here together.

"Yeah." Max agreed.

Allison sat there for a minute, absorbed in her thoughts before she spoke up again. "Look, cou- could we find some kind of way to help him?" Allison thought that at the very least, they could try to find a way to help him. Somehow…

"The book..." Max said, realization flooding him. Maybe that could help Binx. "The witches used it to put the spell on him. Maybe there's a way in here to take it off." Even if he couldn't reunite the guy with his sister, the least he could do was remove the curse and allow him to live a normal human life.

"Mhhm, I don't know. Binx told us not to open it." Allison said with a worried frown. Their intentions were good, but Binx had to have told them to keep the book closed for a reason.

"Well, the witches are dead. What harm could it do?" The girl couldn't really argue with that logic. She nodded and told Max to be careful, grabbing his hand as they opened the book together.

The two of them leafed through the book page by painstaking page to try to find something to help Binx. The problem was, this was a book of spells. For witches to hex other people. They both began to wonder why they really thought there'd be something to help Binx in a book full of curses. And there wasn't exactly a table of contents either…

They did however, come across the spell that had cursed Binx.

"I wonder.. if we could use this to help him somehow." Max mused.

"How?" Allison asked, confusion written on her face.

"Changing the words up. Lemme see… Untwist the bones and stretch the back."

Allison followed suit, adding in the "Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca" as Max continued to speak.

"Give him back his baby fat."

"Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca"

"Take away his fur of black, just.."

"Like this." Allison finished.

They weren't really sure what to expect. Certainly not what happened. Binx began to glow.. a sort of golden light emitting from him. And then just as quickly as it happened, it was over. And Binx remained a black cat. It did however, wake him up. He hissed loudly and jumped on the book, forcing it closed.

"We were just trying to help." Allison explained, frowning.

"Well don't! Nothing good can come from this book! You got it?" The cat emphasized his point by making scratching motions at both of them. They both nodded silently.

"I really should go now." Allison fretted. Max nodded and led her out, managing somehow not to wake his parents before heading back to his room.

Binx was still there, tail swishing in anger. "Look, Binx. I'm sorry. I just… after all you've done for us, I wanted to do something for you. At least give you the chance of living a normal life, you know?" He said in a hushed tone, as not to wake Dani. Binx sighed.

"I know your intentions were good Max. I appreciate it, I really do. But as I said, nothing good can come out of that book. That blasted book is responsible for the death of countless people, including my sister. I just…" he began, but wasn't able to finish his sentence. Max nodded in understanding.

"I got it. I won't open it again. Promise." To emphasis his point, he stuffed the book in his overfilled closet, behind a bunch of books that looked like they hadn't been touched. Binx nodded in response which… looked a little odd coming from a cat. Max chuckled, petting Binx before lying back down.

"Binx?" he piped up.

"What?" he sighed.

"..Good night, man."

The black cat actually chuckled, before hopping up next to Max, cuddling up against him.

"Good night, Max. ..And thank you, for thinking of me I mean." Max just smiled before finally closing his eyes. It had been a hell of a day, and he for one was ready for a good nights sleep.

AN: So that's the first chapter. More to come soon(ish.)!


End file.
